We belong together
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: No summary


**Just a little something I had in my head for a while and I always have been a fan of Brock he's so hot well anyway ready, review and enjoy.**

My name is Kayla and I was dating wwe superstar Brock Lesnar until he broke up with me out of the blue we went to high school together and we were bestfriends we were really close and soon it turned into a relationship and soon after he made it to the wwe he broke up with me.

**Flashback**

I was laying in bed waiting for Brock to come to bed.

"Hey baby" I said kissing him.

"Hey umm look we need to talk baby" Brock said.

"Ok what about?" I asked.

"Sit down" Brock said.

I sat down on the bed.

"You scaring me Brock" I said.

"Look I have been thinking about this and I think I should break up" Brock said.

I looked shocked and tried to hold back tears.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kay but I just don't think this is working anymore" Brock said.

"But I love you" I said now letting the tears fall.

"I love you to but this is not working anymore we are going in 2 different directions you want to be a ER nurse and I'm going into the wwe" Brock said.

"So that wouldn't matter if you loved me" I said.

"I do love you" Brock said.

"Apparently not" I said grabbing my stuff.

"I love you Kayla I do" Brock said.

"Whatever bye Brock" I said leaving.

**End of flashback **

That was about 6 years ago and about 2 days after I saw him with another girl and they were all over each other, I was so pissed that I went and confronted him after the girl left.

**Flashback**

I went and confronted Brock after the girl left.

"Hi Brock" I said.

"Hi Kayla" Brock said.

"So it that the real reason you dumped me so you could be with her" I said.

"Kayla its not like that" Brock said.

"Really then what is it?" I yelled.

Everyone in the hall looked at us. Brock sighed grabbed my arm and led me to his lockeroom.

"What are you doing Brock?" I asked.

"You don't need to make a scene in front of the roster" Brock said.

"Whatever so is that why you broke up with me and I want the truth" I said.

"No Kayla she's just some easy slut that's it nothing more" Brock said.

"Then why were you all over her?" I asked.

Brock stayed quite.

"That's what I thought" I said walking to the door.

Brock grabbed my arm " Kay wait it's not what you think" Brock said.

"Whatever Brock you rather be with some easy slut then be with me I get it" I said.

"It's not like that I do love you I just don't think its working" Brock said.

"Whatever Brock I'm done crying over you" I said leaving.

**End of flashback**

It's been about 6 years since all that happened and now I'm getting married to Test today. I was getting ready when Dawn Marie my best friend and my maid of honor.

"Hey girl" Dawn said.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you know Brock is here?" Dawn said coming over and helping me with my dress.

"He's what!" I said.

And at that point Torrie Wilson my other best friend and one of my bridesmaids.

"Hey Kayla Brock is here" Torrie said.

"I know" I said.

"How?" Torrie asked.

"Dawn told me" I said.

"Oh" I said.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I said.

"Don't worry about him Kayla this is your wedding day" Dawn said.

"I know" I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Torrie said.

"Ok" I said.

"Kayla it's for you" She said walking back with Brock behind her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Brock asked.

"We will leave you 2 alone come on Torrie" Dawn said dragging Torrie out of the room.

"What do you want Brock?" I asked.

"Look Kayla I know you still hate me for what happened but come on Kay its been 6 years since that happened but anyway I want you to know that I don't think you should go threw with this" Brock said.

"Oh really and why is that?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I still love you and I want you back Kay" Brock said.

"Well that's not going to happen" I said putting my heels on.

"Come on Kayla I made a mistake 6 years ago when I broke up with you I shouldn't have I was just scared I guess because of how far we had gotten in our relationship but be real Kayla you don't love him" Brock said.

"Oh really and who are you to tell me how I feel you dumped me remember" I yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but I still love you and I know you love me to still" Brock said.

"Whatever Brock I'm over you" I said.

"Come on Kay take me back" Brock said.

"No and why are you even here?" I said.

"To get you back" Brock said.

"Not going to happen now if you will excuse me I have a wedding today" I said leaving.

**Brock's POV**

I wanted Kayla walk down the aisle with her dad and she looked so beautiful I couldn't believe I let her go I should have never let her go it was a mistake one I will always regret she was and still is an amazing girl and no matter what she wore she was always beautiful to me no matter what and I messed that up I was just scared at how far our relationship had gotten and I freaked and broke up with her after I made it to the wwe. We were the best of friends she was there with me threw everything and I was there with her when her brother died and now I ruined our friendship and our relationship. Kayla and Test were getting ready to say there I do's and I got up and left I couldn't stand to see her marry him.

**Back to Kayla**

I saw Brock get up and leave I sighed and looked at Test.

"Go get him" Test said.

I looked at him shocked "What?" I asked.

"I know you still love Brock I always known now go get your man" Test said smiling.

"You heard him go get him" Torrie said.

"Thanks Test no hard feeling I hope" I said.

"Your welcome and no hard feeling" He said hugging me.

I hugged him back and went after Brock.

**Back to Brock**

I was standing at mine and Kayla's spot out by the lake. I was thinking about me and Kayla and what a mistake I made by letting her go, I heard footsteps.

"Kayla?" I asked looking at her still in her wedding dress god she looked beautiful.

"Yea it's me" She said.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't your new husband be worried about his new wife?" I asked turning around and looking at the lake.

"I didn't go threw with it" She said.

"What?" I asked looking at her shocked.

"I didn't marry Test Brock" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I realized I still love you I was just still hurt by what happened between us 6 years ago I loved you Brock and you dumped me out of the blue" She said crying.

I went over and hugged her.

"I know and I'm sorry I know I hurt you but I love you I really do weather you believe that or nor" I said.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know I was just scared about how far our relationship had gotten I guess" I said.

"But why did I see you all over that girl 2 days after you dumped me" I said.

"She was just an easy slut an easy lay if you will but that's it just an easy slut nothing more and yes I did sleep with her that night but I love you Kayla" I said

"Did you cheat on me at all?" She asked.

"Hell no Kayla you should know I never would do that the girl was just an easy slut I was trying to get over you because after we broke up I realized that it was a mistake and I wanted to block it out of my mind I'm sorry Kay I love you I really do" I said.

"I forgive you can we just out all this behind us?" She asked.

"Of course we can are you wiling to take me back?" I asked.

"Yes" She said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

"Baby we belong together" I said.

She laughed "Yes we do" She said.


End file.
